kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keyblade Graveyard
The Keyblade Graveyard is a world that appears in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. It was first revealed in the secret ending of Kingdom Hearts II, "The Gathering". Before its formal introduction as a world, the Keyblade Graveyard was known as . Setting The Keyblade Graveyard is made up of unending, rocky badlands, scarred by the battles of the Keyblade War. Early on, Terra and Ventus investigate the world at the Badlands, where they run into Master Xehanort and Vanitas, respectively. Later, the Vanitas Remnant and Lingering Will appear here, where they challenge intruders to battle. Each of the heroes eventually enter the true battlegrounds of the world at the Seat of War, a small outcropping of rock overlooking the shattered vista below. It leads into the Twister Trench, where Vanitas's raging emotions have manifested as literal storms of Unversed. If any of the twisters are touched a battle against a group of Unversed begins. After this is the Fissure, a small ravine containing a save point and Moogle Shop. The final area, the titular are crossroads, covered in the Keyblades of the wielders who fell during the Keyblade War. During his battle with the heroes, Master Xehanort creates a pillar of rock from the graveyard, and summons Kingdom Hearts to shine down upon it. After Master Xehanort steals Terra's body and is reborn as Terra-Xehanort, Terra's soul animates his armor as the Lingering Will, locks them both within the , and forces him into a final battle. Meanwhile, Ventus and Vanitas have reunited into Ventus-Vanitas, and Ventus is forced to fight off Vanitas's control within . Both of these areas vanish after the battle ends. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' The Keyblade Graveyard was the site of the Keyblade War, where the χ-blade was shattered and the only place where it could be recreated. As Heartless appear on the world at times, the Keyblade Graveyard also served as a training ground for Xehanort to train his apprentice Ventus in honing his darkness before deciding to extract the darkness and create Vanitas. Before the world's identity was revealed, Ventus and Terra visited this world. While Terra's visits have him meet up with Xehanort, Ventus's first visit was a conflict between him and Vanitas and the second where Xehanort reveals his intend to use the boy to create the χ-blade. Eventually through the manipulations of Xehanort, Terra, Aqua and Ventus each end up at the Keyblade Graveyard and meet up. With Vanitas by his side, Xehanort reveals the world's history and how he will accomplish what those who fell failed by obtaining the recreated χ-blade to unlock Kingdom Hearts while causing another Keyblade War upon the worlds. An epic battle ensues, and after Xehanort freezes Ventus and drops him off a cliff, Aqua tending to her friend before being distracted by Braig long enough for Vantias to knock the Keyblade Master unconscious. Managing to break free, Ventus battles Vanitas before being restrained by the Unversed as Vanitas proceeds to merge back into Ventus so the χ-blade can be remade from their reunion. At that time, having Terra fully embrace the darkness in his heart Xehanort uses his Keyblade to transfer his heart into the younger Keyblade wielder's body, turning Terra into his vessel. However, as Terra-Xehanort finds himself facing resistance from Terra in the form of the Lingering Will, Aqua and Mickey find themselves fighting Ventus under the control of Vanitas before the χ-blade is revealed to be unstable. Despite Vanitas's attempt to metaphysically force their fusion into completion, Ventus defeats him as the χ-blade explodes with the blast radius consuming everyone with only the Lingering Will, and Terra's mind, remaining on the Keyblade Graveyard. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' In Disney Castle, a portal to the Keyblade Graveyard appears in the Hall of the Cornerstone. Chip and Dale summon Sora, Donald, and Goofy, who enter the portal and find the Lingering Will alone in the Keyblade Graveyard. The Lingering Will first wonders if Sora is Aqua, Ventus, Riku or even Xehanort. Calling out Xehanort's name, the Lingering Will engages Sora in a fierce battle. Sora manages to defeat the Lingering Will, who respectfully acknowledges Sora as a true Keyblade Master and then returns to his normal position. If Sora comes back to challenge him again, the Lingering Will agrees to fight, but states to Sora that he has nothing left to give him save for his hatred for Xehanort. Characters |} Enemies Heartless File:Neoshadow (KHII).png|Neoshadow (Cutscene only) Unversed File:Flood.png|Flood File:Bruiser.png|Bruiser File:Red-Hot Chili.png|Red Hot Chili File:Shoe Gazer.png|Shoegazer File:Arch Raven.png|Archraven File:Hareraiser (Official) KHBBS.png|Hareraiser File:Illimitable Tank.png|Tank Toppler File:Medicine Bottle.png|Vile Phial File:Sonic Blaster.png|Sonic Blaster File:Vile Face.png|Triple Wrecker File:Blue Sea-Salt.png|Blue Sea Salt File:Yellow Mustard.png|Yellow Mustard File:Mandrake.png|Mandrake File:Buckle Bruiser.png|Buckle Bruiser File:Chrono Twister.png|Chrono Twister File:Launching Plant KHBBSFM.png|Launching Plant File:Vanitas Sentiment Art.png|'Vanitas Remnant' Somebodies File:Lingering Will.png|'Lingering Will' File:Master Xehanort.png|'Master Xehanort' File:Vanitas and X-Blade.png|'Vanitas' File:Xehanort.png|'Terra-Xehanort' File:Braig Patch.png|'Braig' File:Venitas.png|'Ventus-Vanitas' Gallery File:Graveyard Keyblades.png|The Keyblades that appeared in the Keyblade Graveyard in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. All of these appear in the opening video as well. File:Crater1.png|Aqua in front of a crater created during the Keyblade War. File:Crater2.png|Another remnant of the Keyblade War. File:Crater3.png|More craters, which form a Hidden Mickey. Treasure |} Trivia *The capital letters in the logo for the Keyblade Graveyard slightly resemble real Keyblades. The "K" bears resemblance to the teeth of the Earthshaker, the "E" resembles the teeth of the Wayward Wind, the "G" bears similarity to the guard of the Rainfell, and the final "D" resembles the guard of the Kingdom Key complete with the Keychain, albeit featuring Sora's Crown Pendant rather than the Hidden Mickey symbol. *The "teeth" of Oblivion, Oathkeeper, Sleeping Lion, Follow the Wind, Circle of Life, and Fenrir, as well as the Keychain of Master Xehanort's Keyblade, can been seen coming out of the bottom of the World icon. *A hidden mickey can be seen in the world's first cutscene shaped like a crater. Category:Realm Between